


Sponsor

by AvatarMN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adult-Child Friendship, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysitting, Bed Sex, Big Bang Challenge, Birthday, Blended family, Childhood, Children, Coaches, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Creampie, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Generational Friendship, Custody Arrangements, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Growing Up, Happy Ending, HiJack Big Bang, Horny Teenagers, Illustrated, Kissing, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Negotiations, Nonstandard Social Mores, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puberty, Queer Families, Relationship Negotiation, Responsibility, Rimming, Romantic Friendship, Secrets, Self-Denial, Sex Education, Sexual Experimentation, Shota, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Social Mores, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tearjerker, Tears, Teenagers, Time Skips, Tutoring, Unconventional Sex Education, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Weddings, sex surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berk is a pederastic society.  Every child is assigned a same-sex adult sponsor to teach them about sexuality and their bodies and guide them into adulthood.  Jackson Overland is a Viking of Berk, and assigned to sponsor Hiccup.  But when Hiccup is supposed to graduate and move on, will he be able to act according to custom and let go?  More importantly, does Jack even feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hijack Big Bang](http://hijackbigbang.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko).
> 
> Illustrations by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Warning for pederasty. When the story begins, Hiccup is 8 years old, and Jack is 16 years old. They have a sexual relationship from the start (or from when Hiccup is 10, depending on how you look at it). I'm attempting to create a fantasy world in which pederasty could be a positive experience, but that world is not our world. I do not condone such activity in real life. It's just a fantasy.
> 
> Every child gets a sponsor for their sexual education at the age of 8 years. They ask questions and get demonstrations to questions regarding sex and their bodies until they are 16 years old, and then they are graduated to adulthood. The adults have sex with them. If and when that's what the student wants. Eventually, they may serve more as a sexual service for the teen until they reach the age when they are allowed to marry. It cuts down on premarital sex and pregnancy. It's culturally ingrained that the sponsor serves the student, and the sponsor does not use the student. Both the sponsor and the child report to the parents, so stories can be compared and there is oversight to ensure the child's safety. Because most people are straight, and behavior doesn't change your orientation, most of the youths go on to heterosexual marriages in adulthood. Most sponsors will be already married when they take on a student, or get married during the term of their sponsorship. This is normal in this culture, and is not considered infidelity by anyone. Everybody is/was a student. Almost everybody becomes a sponsor. For marriage to be an impediment would make the system impossible. If you're not in for that sort of thing, you've been warned. ;)

Jaxon dropped his shirt over his head, pushing his arms through his sleeves and then brushed his hair out of his eyes. Stoick the Vast stood in front of where Jaxon sat on the edge of Stoick's bed, and his chief's thick fingers worked at buckling the belt around his great waist. 

Stoick caught the boy smiling up at him, and his own grin spread under his reddish whiskers. Jaxon stood and embraced the older man, wrapping his arms around him as well as he could. Stoick touched his back with one hand, and cupped his head with the other.

"So this is it," Jaxon said softly into his chief's beard.

"You're a man, now. I graduate you," Stoick confirmed. His voice was gentle, and proud.

"I'm going to miss this," Jaxon turned his eyes upward.

"I doubt it, but you're sweet to say so," Stoick demurred. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you to talk to. You know that, right? And as far as _this_ goes, the whole idea is for you to move on to something better."

"Well, I'll never _forget_ this," Jaxon insisted.

"No, that you won't do," Stoick conceded with a chuckle.

"Thank you, you were a great sponsor," Jaxon said.

"You were a great student," Stoick replied. "Is there anyone you want to court now?"

"No, not yet," Jaxon smiled. "There's no rush, is there?"

"No rush. But don't wait too long. All the girls will stay single until you're taken. It will be very disruptive to the village," Stoick teased.

"Come _on_ ," Jack pushed off of the chief's solid body, laughing and turning in a full circle. He gripped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels nervously. "So I'd better get going."

"Listen, before you leave. I've been meaning to propose something," Stoick interjected.

"Oh?" Jaxon prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"In a couple of months, Hiccup will be eight years old," Stoick explained. Jaxon had turned sixteen yesterday. "My son will be needing his own sponsor, and I want to appoint you. What do you say?"

"Oh!" Jaxon breathed, "That's really an honor, sir. But are you sure you want a first timer for him?"

"I can think of no one better," Stoick insisted.

"Well, then I can only resolve to do my best," Jaxon said soberly. "Hiccup's a good boy. I'd be happy to serve."

"Good, good," Stoick nodded, pleased. "I know how much affection he has for you, and I expect you'll be his first choice."

"Great," Jaxon nodded. Stoick stepped forward, gesturing toward the door, and Jaxon walked to it with Stoick's guiding hand on his back.

Jaxon left his chief's home a man, and as he walked down the road he found himself almost skipping. He waved and greeted passers-by with a happy, high-pitched voice. He caught himself and squared his shoulders; taking longer, heavier steps and nodding curtly at acquaintances.

It felt weird. He shook his head, chuckling at himself, and ran the rest of the way home. Along the path, he vaulted over a cabbage cart and startled a sheep.

  


* * *

  


Thirteen weeks later, Jaxon was back in Stoick's house. He hadn't been there since he graduated, and that was the longest he'd gone without visiting since he was eight years old. But Stoick had been right, he missed their intimacy less than he'd thought he would. It really did feel like time to move on. 

Little Hiccup sat on the table top in front of Jaxon, and the young man wiped the boy's sticky hands with a damp cloth. Jaxon thought of the messes he'd been making of his hands much more often now, since he'd been graduated. His cheeks warmed a little, and he dabbed at Hiccup's sticky mouth while the boy squirmed and complained.

Stock shut the door after the last birthday guest departed, and plopped down on a stool near them with a relieved grunt.

"Long day, sir?" Jaxon asked. Hiccup wriggled away from him and crawled across the table top, to the pile of presents. He selected a carved yak with wheels instead of legs, and rolled it around him in half-circle arcs.

"Yes," Stoick wiped his tired face, and pulled at his beard. "There's just one more matter. Lets propose your sponsorship to Hiccup."

"Right now?" Jaxon's eyebrows flicked upward. He turned to face the boy playing on the table. "He's chosen me, then?"

"Not yet," Stoick said dismissively, then called out, "Hiccup!" The little boy rolled the yak into a Gronkle, then viciously battered the dragon with the yak, laughing. " _Hiccup_!" his father said more loudly. 

"Yes, Daddy?" Hiccup looked up, blinking.

"Come here, son," Stoick instructed, and the boy dropped his toys and crawled over, swinging his legs over the side of the table and tucking into the crook of his father's arm.

"You remember what we talked about last night?" Stoick asked. When he spoke to his son, his voice took on a special quality. It always made Jaxon smile.

"Which thing, daddy?" Hiccup looked at Jaxon, then back at his father.

"About how you were going to get a new teacher, for a new subject," Stoick prompted.

"Oh yeah! About secksth," Hiccup chirped.

Jaxon hid his smile behind his hand.

"That's right, about sex. In a few years your body is going to start changing. A lot. You'll start to grow up. And you're going to have a many questions, and need a lot of instructions, demonstrations, and practice. The sort that your father is inappropriate to provide," Stoick explained. 

"I know that, Daddy," Hiccup droned, rolling his eyes. "You were Jack's teacher."

"I was," Stoick arched a brow at his boy's precociousness. He poked with a thick finger in his son's ribs. "But you don't know as much as you think you know. And that's where a teacher comes in. We call this kind of teacher a sponsor. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hiccup giggled. 

"This teacher is called a sponsor, and he'll be _like_ family, but should be a friend. He'll be there for you, on call until you're sixteen years old. Ready to answer any questions, and take care of your needs," Stoick continued. "He has to be a graduate of this sort of training, and he has to be a man. Sex is how babies are made, and we don't want any accidents."

"Secksth is _how babies are made_?" Hiccup crinkled his nose, and he cocked his head curiously.

"Yes. See? You've got a lot to learn," Stoick grumbled. "Your sponsor is going to be like your best friend, for many years to come. He has to be someone you really trust, and want to spend time with."

"Jack!" Hiccup called out, reaching toward their visitor.

"Hold on," Stoick laughed. "Don't you want to hear my choices first?"

"No, I want Jack!" Hiccup chanted, "Jack, Jack, Jack!" He stood on the edge of the table, and launched himself through the air. Jaxon had no choice but to lunge forward and catch him.

Jaxon held the boy in his arms, as he hugged the young man around the neck and repeated his special nickname. "Jack", shortened by Hiccup in order to avoid the part where his youthful lisp mangled the name.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Stoick commented, droll. "You're a sponsor, Jack."

"I guess so," Jaxon murmured. Hiccup leaned back and made eye contact with Jaxon. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then the boy's big green eyes blinked, and he darted in to place a tiny peck on Jaxon's lips. The boy laughed out loud and grasped his neck again. 

Jaxon gulped, his own soft brown eyes gathering water as he looked at Hiccup's smiling father. Stoick nodded his encouragement, and Jaxon's arms tightened around the boy.

Now he had a sacred duty. Pederasty was one of the most important cultural traditions of his people. His role as Hiccup's sponsor was the most significant thing he'd been a part of so far. His first big responsibility as a man, and one that he was committed to for eight years. He really _was _a man, now. Now, he was Jack.__

  


* * *

  


Two days later, Stoick was called away to a wedding. A citizen of Berk was being married to a man from another tribe. The island that would be her new home was distant enough that he would stay overnight and return in the morning. So he called on Jack to take care of Hiccup. 

__After a long day playing hide and seek, and hunting frogs, Jack returned the tired boy to Stoick's home and was back at the table again, washing._ _

__"I like it when you stay with me, better than Greta," Hiccup announced cheerfully. "She hates frogs. And she doesn't like hide and seek very much, either. She's no fun at all."_ _

__"It's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs, Hiccup," Jack reprimanded gently. "But I'm going to be around a lot more now. I can't always be here, but I'll be here a lot."_ _

__"Because you're my sponsor, now," Hiccup said, and Jack nodded. "You're gonna teach me about _boy_ stuff." Hiccup stuck out his little chest and flexed his arms. Both of them were stripped to their underwear. "Old Greta can't do that!"_ _

__"No," Jack laughed, wiping the back of his neck with a washcloth. He dipped it into the warm, oily water and wrung it out a little before applying it to one of his underarms. "Well, there's a lot she could teach you, but our tradition is that boys are taught by boys and girls are taught by girls. Do you know why that is?"_ _

__"Nope," Hiccup admitted, wrinkling his nose and cocking his head at Jack._ _

__"A girl and a man, or a boy and a woman could have an accident. They could make a baby, and we don't want that to happen except between a husband and a wife," Jack explained._ _

__"Oh," Hiccup said. He dipped his rag in the pot, and mimicked Jack, washing under his arm._ _

__"Do you have any questions about that? That's what I'm here for, as your sponsor," Jack prompted._ _

__"Not really," Hiccup looked doubtful. "Not today. Am I supposed to?"_ _

__"No, you're not really supposed to do anything specific. Just ask me anything you want to. About sex, babies, your body. Boy stuff. And then you tell your dad what we talked about, every time," Jack replied, working the cloth between his toes. Hiccup had an arm curled over his head, and he was looking into his armpit._ _

__"My body..." Hiccup mumbled. He lowered his arm and reached out to touch Jack's ribs, and Jack twisted and raised his arm in response. Hiccup's fingers traced along his side until he was touching the damp hairs he found there._ _

__"That's one of the differences between boys your age and men my age," Jack said softly. "You'll get hair there when you're older."_ _

__"Hmm," Hiccup grunted. "When?"_ _

__"Mine came in when I was about thirteen, I guess. Maybe twelve."_ _

__"Daddy has a lot on his chest," Hiccup said, dropping his hand into his lap and looking at Jack's chest. There were only a few hairs there, in the middle._ _

__"I don't have that yet, but I might in the future. That comes in later," Jack grinned, amused by the expression that was slowly scrunching the little boy's face._ _

__"I don't think I like it," Hiccup complained. He frowned at his own chest._ _

__"I would have some on my face, though," Jack added, and Hiccup's eyes widened. "I'd have a beard if I didn't shave it off with a blade. Not as impressive as your dad's. Not yet."_ _

__Jack took Hiccup's arm, and placed the boy's hand on his jaw. He pressed his palm into the bone, and pushed Hiccup's soft hand up, toward his ear. Against the grain, Hiccup could feel Jack's stubble. He gasped and snatched his hand back. Jack laughed, and in a moment, Hiccup touched his face under his own volition, and scraped his palm on Jack's chin. His open-mouthed expression turned to a grin and he giggled back._ _

__"That's kind of cool, I guess," Hiccup decided. His eyes dropped to Jack's underpants, where a few dark hairs peeked over it._ _

__"Do you want to see everything?" Jack asked, nodding down at where Hiccup was looking._ _

__"Is that okay?" Hiccup bit his lip._ _

__"Of course, I'm here to serve your questions. Having a look at a man's body was the first thing I wanted from your dad," Jack assured the boy. "You want to know what you're going to look like when you grow up?"_ _

__"Yeah," Hiccup whispered._ _

__When Jack hooked his thumbs into his underpants, Hiccup did the same. In a moment they were both fully naked, and when Hiccup set aside his garment and looked at Jack again, his startled expression was almost scared._ _

__"Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Geez..." the boy grimaced. "Hair's all over there, too?"_ _

__Jack nodded. "Uh-huh."_ _

__"I _don't_ like it," Hiccup said emphatically. "I've decided."_ _

__"Don't be upset!" Jack laughed. "You'll get used to it. Yours, I mean, when it happens to you."_ _

__"It's so _big_!" Hiccup seemed less revolted about this aspect. More fascinated. "Is everyone's that big? Will I be that big?"_ _

__"Maybe," Jack sat up a little straighter. "Maybe bigger," he continued, thinking of the boy's father._ _

__"Can I..?" Hiccup's fingers twitched. "Can I touch it?"_ _

__"Yes, whatever you like," Jack replied quietly. The boy's hand lit gently on the length of his limp shaft, soft little fingers closed around his flesh and Jack took a shuddering breath as Hiccup pulled slightly, and turned it. The boy seemed to be weighing it, and Jack watched as his eyes dilated._ _

__"Huh," Hiccup breathed. Then he dropped Jack's penis and it landed on his belly with a slap. "Whoah! Is it getting bigger?"_ _

__"Yeah, it does that when it's touched," Jack explained. "It gets longer, and hard. Really hard."_ _

__"It gets _even bigger_?!" Hiccup exclaimed. " _Why_?!"_ _

__"It, uh," Jack struggled to contain his laughter. The boy's awe was also exciting, though, and he continued to stiffen without being touched. "It grows some, but that's just so it can fill and get hard. The point is to penetrate the woman. She has something very different between her legs. She's got a hole."_ _

__"You put that _inside_ her?" Hiccup's face scrunched up again. He cupped his genitals, closing them in one small hand. He was quiet for a few long moments. "Grown ups are weird," he finally concluded, with a firmness of conviction._ _

__Suddenly Hiccup slipped off of the table, landing on a stool before putting his feet on the floor. He slipped on his underpants and looked back up at Jack._ _

__"Do you know how to play any card games?" Hiccup said._ _

__Just like that, the boy was done with the subject. Jack pulled his clothes on, trying in vain to arrange his erect penis comfortably. He might have to get used to being made excited and not getting to reach completion. It wasn't appropriate for him to lead. This was about the student, and the sponsor just answered questions and provided demonstrations. The lesson went according to the child's curiosity, and nothing further. Finishing the act would come when Hiccup's interest was engaged and extended in that direction._ _

__And so they played cards until bed time.__

  


* * *

  


"Come on, Jack! There's so many people here already!" Hiccup pulled on Jack's hand, forcing him to run to the docks. Trader Johann's ship was berthed there, and many Vikings milled about, examining and purchasing his wares. At the gangplank, they met a woman with two girls, and Hiccup jerked Jack's arm when he stopped. 

__"Go on, Hic. Pick something out, I'll be right along," Jack said, and Hiccup's fingers slipped out of his and his boots rattled their way up the plank and onto the ship. The solemn little girl's eyes followed Hiccup as he ran._ _

__"Jaxon," the lady greeted him, reaching out her hand. Jack took it and kissed the back of her knuckles. She made a sound halfway between a chuckle and a scoff. She was a striking figure; a young woman in her mid-20's with short black hair braided with green and blue feathers, and a necklace of dragon teeth around her neck. They were trophies taken from dragons she'd killed, and she'd earned the nickname Toothy Ana._ _

__"Ana, good morning," Jack responded with a warm smile for his childhood weapons instructor. But his eyes swiftly shifted to the older of the two girls with her. Sophrid's blonde hair hung in choppy layers, hiding one eye as she looked down slightly and peered at Jack. He swallowed, and his stomach did a little turn._ _

__"Sophie," he greeted her, reaching for her hand. She raised it, and he kissed her hand, too. His lips lingered a little too long, and when she pulled at it he released it with a grin. "Catching any?"_ _

__"Huh?" she stammered._ _

__"Fish. The knots I showed you, are they working out?" he clarified, touching her shoulder. He taught her how to hook her line a couple of weeks ago, when she was having problems losing catches._ _

__"Oh! Yes. Thank you, Jaxon," Sophie grinned broadly. Her fingers rose to cover Jack's and they just stared at each other for a few awkward moments._ _

__Then the little girl, called Cupcake, took two clomping steps onto the gangplank. For such a young girl of six years, she had a heavy stride. She turned back at her companions expectantly. When Jack turned his eyes to Ana, he found a surprisingly dark expression in her eyes for a second, before she covered with a fake-looking smile and took Sophie's other hand._ _

__"Cupcake is getting impatient, Sophie," Ana said tightly. "And who knows what your trouble _your_ charge is getting into, unsupervised," she said to Jack, then she and the girls went up the plank. _ _

__"Hiccup's a good boy, he doesn't get into trouble," Jack muttered under his breath, confused at the turn Ana's mood took. But he followed them and they took a right, while Jack spotted Hiccup to the left, and he went toward him._ _

__"Jack!" Hiccup chirped when his friend arrived. "Look at these? Can I have them?" he breathed, holding up a bundle of colorful chalk pencils. He was becoming quite an avid little artist._ _

__"Sure, Buddy," Jack said, curling his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "It's your birthday."_ _

__Hiccup's arms slipped around Jack's waist and squeezed him tight.__

  


* * *

  


Later that night, after all kids had cleared out, Jack was cleaning up the dishes from the party, while Hiccup sat at the table and drew dragons with his new pencils. Hiccup's tenth birthday party went well, and Jack enjoyed the children. Stoick had been called away to be part of a mediation panel for a conflict within a coalition of other tribes. He was very sorry to miss his son's birthday, but it was important. And Hiccup didn't seem to mind. He'd leaned on Jack a lot for the last couple of years. And Jack loved spending time with him. 

__"Whatcha got there, kiddo?" Jack leaned over Hiccup's shoulder and looked at the drawing the boy was working on._ _

__"A Deadly Nadder," Hiccup giggled, nuzzling his cheek against Jack's face. The drawing on the table was very good. There was a lot of detail. Very accurate detail._ _

__"Wow, Hic," Jack breathed. "You must have gotten a really good look. Don't get too close to dragons, okay? You have to run from them."_ _

__" _You_ don't run," Hiccup retorted._ _

__"Well, I'm eighteen. You're just ten," Jack pointed out. He folded his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and kneaded circles at the base of his neck with the pads of his thumbs. Hiccup's youthful indignation had tensed his shoulders, and they began to relax._ _

__"Daddy killed a dragon before he was ten," Hiccup mumbled._ _

__"He told you that, huh?" Jack said, an amused lilt in his voice. Hiccup turned and tilted his face to look up at Jack. "He likes to tell that story. But did he tell you it was only a Terrible Terror?"_ _

__"No," Hiccup grinned. "Really?"_ _

__"Really. I got the scoop from Gobber," Jack said. He pinched Hiccup's nose between two knuckles._ _

__"I'm not such a little kid, you know," Hiccup argued, his face getting very serious. "Only one more year until you can't count my age on two hands!"_ _

__"Oh!" Jack marveled, "Is that a big deal?"_ _

__"It's a very big deal," Hiccup nodded sagely. He regarded Jack's smile with a sober expression for a few moments, then he cracked up and Jack laughed with him._ _

__"And another big boy thing has happened," Hiccup arched an eyebrow._ _

__"Yeah? What?" Jack prompted._ _

__"I can get hard! It's happened a few times now. You know, here," the boy cupped his hands between his legs._ _

__"That's great, buddy!" Jack beamed._ _

__"Thanks," Hiccup smirked a little. "But why does it happen?"_ _

__"Well, it's for sex, buddy," Jack said, pulling up a stool and sitting with his knees up to Hiccup's. "So you can put it inside someone. It feels good, and it's a good way to share yourself with someone you love. And sex is how women get pregnant. It's why we're all here. Do you want to hear about that now?"_ _

__"Uh-uh," Hiccup squinched his face a little. "I mean, what makes it happen? Sometimes it happens to older boys, and they get teased. I don't think they wanted it to get hard. I've woken up hard, or it just..." he shrugged._ _

__"That's normal, kiddo," Jack assured him. "Your body will start changing fast now, and it doesn't always make sense. Sometimes it will happen for no reason, but most of the time it happens because you're having sexy thoughts. Like looking at a girl, or thinking about one. Has that happened? Do you think about girls?"_ _

__"Girls?" Hiccup squinted. "Not really."_ _

__"Hmm, well it does just have a mind of its own at your age," Jack continued. "The surest way to make it hard if you want it to is by touching it. As you get older you'll find that touching it is really exciting. That it feels really good. It will make you hard every time, to get you ready."_ _

__"Yeah! That's how it is!" Hiccup's eyes lit up. "When it got so hard, I touched it to see how it felt like. And it felt really nice. Too good. Sort of like... sort of like being tickled, you know?"_ _

__"Yeah, being tickled," Jack rocked on his chair and smiled at the memories. "That's a good way to put it, I remember that."_ _

__"Like, _too_ good," Hiccup continued. "It's good, but it's too much. You laugh, but you want it to stop. And then start again."_ _

__"It's intense, that's the word you're looking for," Jack prompted._ _

__"Yeah, intense," Hiccup nodded, "Wait, you _remember_? Is it different for you now?"_ _

__"It mellows out after being that way for a couple of years," Jack cocked his head, recalling his childhood. "It stays really good. Really, really good. But it evens out, and you can stand it for long periods. You can finish."_ _

__"Wow," Hiccup whispered. His eyes were wide. "Really good? Like how good?"_ _

__"It's the best," Jack grinned widely._ _

__"How do you know when you're finished?" Hiccup scooted to the edge of his stool, eager for every word._ _

__"You have an orgasm," Jack squeezed Hiccup's encroaching knees between his own. "The pleasure builds and builds, and then it _explodes_! And then it's over."_ _

__"It explodes..." Hiccup's eyes were very wide. "What does that mean?"_ _

__"It gets even better, then it climaxes, and stuff comes out of your penis, and then the pleasure stops, and your penis returns to softness. And it's over," Jack shrugged._ _

__"Stuff?" Hiccup was rapt. "What kind of stuff?"_ _

__"Slippery stuff. It's white, and gooey. It's sort of snotty," Jack pinched Hiccup's nose again and laughed._ _

__"Ew, that sounds gross," Hiccup grimaced and batted Jack's hand aside. "But... wow. You need a girl to do this? I'm not supposed to have a girl until I'm at least sixteen, right?"_ _

__"You don't need a girl, buddy. You've got me to help you learn, to get ready for it. That's what I'm here for, not just questions, but demonstrations," Jack folded one of Hiccup's hands in his, and the boy looked up and down from his hand to Jack's face. "And it can be done all by yourself, too!"_ _

__"Really!" Hiccup straightened up. "Will you teach me how you do that?"_ _

__"Yeah, any time you like, buddy," Jack nodded. "You want to see it now?"_ _

__"Yes, please!" Hiccup chirped, enthusiastic._ _

__"Okay, then," Jack laughed. He twisted on the stool and stood, and Hiccup hopped down beside him. "We'll get comfortable. We'll go to your bed, okay?"_ _

__"Yeah, sure!" Hiccup said. He ran ahead, and clambered on top of the furs. He knelt with his feet under him and waited for Jack._ _

__The young man lifted his shirt over his head while he walked toward the bed. The boy's excitement was a turn-on. Except for some fumbling, safe foreplay with a couple of girls he thought he might ask to marry, he hadn't had any sex in the two years since he graduated from Stoick's tutelage. It hadn't worked out with the girls, and until now, Hiccup had only wanted to look at his body a few times._ _

__As Jack stood beside the bed and began opening his pants, Hiccup quickly pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside. Jack sat his naked bottom on the bed and pushed his trousers down, he swung his legs up and left his trousers hanging off of one leg. He raised his knees and placed his feet on either side of Hiccup. The boy stared between his legs, and the scrutiny made Jack blush. But the fascination on the youngster's face also made his manhood begin to swell._ _

__"So, um. You can see what's happening here," Jack rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled._ _

__"It's getting bigger now, it's getting hard!" Hiccup said leaning in. "You're not touching it."_ _

__"Uh-huh, thoughts can influence it, too," Jack replied, "Being with you, the anticipation of the pleasure to come. Thoughts and feelings are a big part of sex. It can start you getting hard, just looking forward to it."_ _

__Jack's fingers lightly touched the hair above his penis, and he stroked the base with his fingertips. Hiccup's mouth was slightly open, and his little pink tongue moistened his lips. Jack swallowed, and curled his fingers around his shaft. He lifted his penis, and gave it a slow stroke. He sighed._ _

__"That feels good, huh?" Hiccup whispered._ _

__"Yeah, it's good," Jack shivered. "You're going to want to close your hand around it. Hold tight, but gently. Squeeze yourself. Like her body will squeeze you when you're inside of it. And you... you move your hand. The skin slips. Pull the skin with your hand, slip it up and down over your penis. If you rub the skin, you'll chafe. Slip the skin with your hand, rub the shaft through the skin."_ _

__Jack pulled on his penis, and it lengthened and hardened._ _

__"Soon you'll be fully hard, and then you're ready," He let go of his penis, and the tension flipped its solid weight back, and it slapped against his belly._ _

__"Wow," Hiccup shuddered. He stared unblinking, and bit his lip. "It's so cool. So big." Looking at it seemed to almost scare him. But fascinate him too. He reached out with his hand, then pulled it back. "Jack, can I?"_ _

__"You bet, buddy. Do what anything you like, just," Hiccup's sparkling green eyes met his and Jack smiled. "Be careful. You can easily hurt me."_ _

__"Yeah, I'll be careful," Hiccup promised. He touched Jack's penis. He closed his fingers and thumb around the shaft, so broad in the palm of his hand. It throbbed with Jack's pulse, and Hiccup's nostrils flared in response. He pushed his hand up, and then pulled down again, skinning the shaft and exposing the shiny head. He moved his hand up and down again, then touched the tip of Jack's penis with the finger of his other hand. Jack flinched and groaned. Hiccup suddenly let go._ _

__"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Hiccup trembled._ _

__"No, buddy, no!" Jack assured him. He leaned forward and patted Hiccup's hand where it lay on his thigh. "It's intense. It feels good. I'll tell you if you ever hurt me."_ _

__"Okay," Hiccup smiled and nodded. "I'm hard now! I'm excited."_ _

__"Yeah, kiddo, me too," Jack chuckled. He put his hand back around his penis and stroked. Hiccup hooked his thumbs into his trousers and raised his bottom, pulling them down to mid-thigh. He pushed his stiff little penis with his thumb, and giggled when it sprang back._ _

__"I just put my hand around it?" Hiccup looked up at Jack, and touched himself._ _

__"Yeah, put some pressure on it, and then move," Jack encouraged._ _

__His small penis disappeared in his fist, it didn't stick out like Jack's did. He felt a twinge of shyness in his belly, and he closed one finger and thumb around the base instead. Jack nodded encouragingly, and Hiccup pulled himself. His spine immediately arched and he hissed his hips thrust, and let go, bending over himself._ _

__"See? It's good but I can't stand it," Hiccup panted._ _

__"It's going to be like that, buddy. That's how it was for me, too. It could be a couple of years," Jack soothed him, prodding with one bare foot on Hiccup's knee. His hand slowly rose and fell between his legs._ _

__Hiccup watched him, then pressed his palm down on himself and gave a gentle push. He shuddered and whined, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again and watching Jack touch himself and lose himself to pleasure._ _

__"What's it like, Jack?" Hiccup breathed. He petted himself once more, and wriggled._ _

__"It feels so great, kiddo. It's hot, and throbbing," Jack's voice trembled and became husky. "My heart's beating fast. My head's light. I'm going to come soon."_ _

__"What's that?" Hiccup's eyes widened._ _

__"The explosion, buddy. Don't be scared," Jack groaned. "It might look scary. But it's good. So good... Ah!"_ _

____

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/SpQFTxg.jpg)

  


Jack's legs jerked, straightening along either side of Hiccup. He sat between Jack's feet, and he touched one of Jack's ankles, watching his toes flex. His heart was beating hard, too. He watched Jack's face. It did look like he was hurting, but Jack said he wasn't. His belly hitched with his ragged breaths. Hiccup watched Jack's hand quicken, pulling faster at his penis.

"Ah! I'm coming!" Jack cried out. Hiccup held his breath as Jack's eyes squeezed tight, and his hand went still. Then it came. The stuff. A stream came from the slit at the head of his penis, and splashed on Jack's skin, way up his chest. It kept coming. A few more spurts, hitting his belly. Jack's hand flexed on his penis, jerking intermittently. Jack's legs spasmed, and he fell back, lying down on the furs. Hiccup sprang to his knees and watched, amazed. 

Jack grew still, the tension going out of his face and his limbs. He released his hand, dropping it on his thigh. It was sticky. Hiccup leaned forward, crawling on his knees and holding himself up with his hands on either side of Jack's body. He examined the streaks of white goo, and Jack's face. It was blotchy. Hiccup dipped two fingers in the streaks on Jack's skin and smeared it. Jack opened his eyes as Hiccup rubbed his fingers against his thumb and frowned. 

Hiccup looked into Jack's eyes, and then he smiled.

"That was the coolest thing ever," Hiccup proclaimed firmly.

Jack laughed weakly.

"It's gone small again," Hiccup noted, looking between Jack's legs. "You're okay?" He pressed.

"Yeah, Hiccup. I'm great," Jack chuckled. "That's called semen," Jack said, touching the puddle with his own fingers. "It's the seed that grows a baby."

"It _does_?" Hiccup's voice rose, high.

"Well, it won't this time. It has to be planted in a woman for that," Jack clarified.

"Oh," Hiccup said. He sniffed it, then flicked it off his fingers. "Do you want a towel?"

"That'd be great, buddy," Jack answered. "Damp."

Hiccup jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen area. Then he returned, and laid the towel on Jack's belly. 

"Your skin slips away from the end. There's like... a mushroom crown under there," Hiccup commented.

"Yeah, that will happen to you, too. It's called the foreskin, and the head. Yours are still fused together," Jack explained. "Don't force it, it will hurt a lot. Like when you rip off a new scab. It will loosen on its own. It happened for me when I was eleven."

Jack sopped up his semen, cleaning around his genitals while Hiccup stood beside the bed with his hands on the furs, watching every move. Jack could practically hear the gears turning.

"So what do people do after sex?" Hiccup finally asked. He reached out to take the towel from Jack.

"Well. They might kiss. Hold each other. Talk for awhile. And then go to sleep," Jack replied, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. 

Hiccup nibbled his lip for a moment, then leaned forward. He brought his face close to Jack's and then held still. He closed his eyes. Jack's heart melted and he took it from there, closing the rest of the gap and brushing his lips against Hiccup's. He applied faint suction, and Hiccup twitched a little. Breath puffed from his nose, tickling Jack's lip. Jack pulled back and opened his eyes. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled his biggest smile.

"Lets do that, then," Hiccup piped. He dropped the towel unceremoniously on the floor and pulled himself into the bed. He laid his head on a pillow and tucked his legs under the furs. 

Jack crawled up beside him and did the same. Hiccup cuddled up under his arm, and hugged Jack's chest.

"Daddy says you should get married," Hiccup mumbled into Jack's side.

"Huh? Where's this coming from?" Jack flinched, surprised.

"You've been a man for two years now. It's your responsibility," Hiccup intoned, imitating his father. He looked up at Jack and grinned.

"Humph," Jack grunted, a non-committal sound.

"Sophrid," Hiccup suddenly said.

"What?" Jack sputtered.

"You like Sophie, don't you?" Hiccup pushed on. Jack was silent for a few moments.

"You're smarter than the average brat," Jack tweaked Hiccup's nose. "I _have_ been thinking about asking her."

"She'll say yes," Hiccup predicted. He cuddled closer to Jack, and soon he fell asleep. Jack lay there for awhile. Feeling the both the satisfaction and the weight of responsibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Just over a year later, Hiccup lay on the same bed, doing what Jack had taught him to do. His endurance was better, and he could touch himself indefinitely. His penis had grown longer, and the head could now poke through his fist. Pink and shiny, it was bare, the foreskin having come unfused.

Oh gods, it felt so good. He thrust his hips to meet his hand, and then something happened. It came over him in waves, and his toes curled. He muffled his cries with his other arm, not wanting to wake his father.

When the tremors finally stopped, he found his hand and penis were a little bit damp. He spread his fingers and examined his sticky hand. A smile curled at the corner of his lips.

At breakfast, Hiccup's giddy mood drew grumbling bemusement from Stoick, who was not a morning person. He grumbled his way out the door, for business at the great hall.

After a couple of hours, Jack knocked, then opened the door for himself. He angled his fishing pole under the door jamb, and dropped his basket of tackle and bait on the floor.

"Ready to go fishing, Hic-?" he barely got out before Hiccup was on him, crushing him with a hug. "What's this?"

"Lets cancel it, this is more important!" Hiccup exclaimed, grabbing Jack by the hand and pulling him toward his bed. The boy dropped Jack's hand and hurriedly yanked his own shirt over his head. "I've heard other boys talking about blow jobs. You know what that is?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course," Jack grinned. Hiccup was hopping on one leg, removing his trousers. "You want to learn about that?" Jack inquired, pulling his own shirt over his head.

"Yes, please. Can you do that to me?" Hiccup grabbed Jack's waist with his hands, and tilted his face expectantly. Jack drew a breath, then exhaled. He bent to kiss Hiccup softly.

"Yeah, you bet. You're ready for the big leagues now, huh? Feeling sexier?" Jack asked, following as Hiccup backed into the bed, and sat down, naked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot," Hiccup nodded, "Touching myself a lot. I've got a surprise!"

"A surprise, huh?" Jack's eyebrows rose.

"You'll see," Hiccup smiled big, showing a lot of teeth. "What should I do?"

"Stay right there, I'll kneel," Jack replied, dropping to his knees at the side of the bed. He placed his hands on Hiccup's thighs, and looked up at the boy. "You've grown a lot," he murmured, taking Hiccup's length in his hand, caressing it to full length. "And your foreskin's come loose!"

"Uh-huh," Hiccup gasped, already blushing and his breath deepening. "That's not all! Just wait and see." 

"Okay," Jack chuckled. "I can't wait. So, I'll show you how blowjobs work. I won't be able to talk much but, uh, you'll be paying attention," Jack snorted. "It's pretty self-explanatory when you see it, and feel it."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded furiously, biting his lip as Jack's hand manipulated his penis. "What should I do?"

"Just sit there and enjoy it," Jack looked into his green eyes, wide with excitement and awe. "I'm going to put my mouth on you now. Is that what the boys were talking about?"

"Yeah, that's a blowjob, right?"

"That's right," Jack brought his face close, folding his arm's over Hiccup's legs, and the boy felt his cool breath on the warm skin and the few hairs that had grown there. "Here I go."

Jack's lips and tongue landed on the hard rod of Hiccup's flesh, and the boy's reaction was instantaneous. He let out a little cry and his legs flexed around Jack. He pressed on, lapping at the underside of Hiccup's penis. The boy squirmed, reflexively pulling away. But Jack held on, and closed his lips around the head. He left the skin up, knowing that to touch the newly free head directly would be torture.

Hiccup began to melt. He kept making soft, cooing noises, but the tension went out of his body, and he curled a little over Jack's head. His hands went to Jack's shoulders, and then into his hair as the older man licked and sucked on his member. 

"Oh, gods, Jack!" he whimpered. Much too soon, he felt it building in him. The climax. "Wait, Jack, stop... I'm-" he stammered, gently pushing at Jack's forehead. 

Hiccup's wet penis was released with a pop and Jack drew a deep breath, watching it spring away, red and engorged. Hiccup threw himself back, laying across the bed and arching. Jack levered himself up to watch Hiccup's face, when the boy yelled and bunched the furs in his fists. A spurt of semen shot from his organ, and Jack's eyes widened, then crinkled at the corners as he broke into a proud smile. He held Hiccup's squirming hips gently, while the boy's hands went to his own face and he moaned and blubbered as a few more pumps were released onto his belly.

Jack caressed Hiccup's ribs and thighs until the boy came back to himself and opened his eyes, regarding Jack with a weak grin.

"You can come now, Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed. "That's fantastic!"

"Gods, it really is," Hiccup hoarsely replied, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Jack captured the softening head of Hiccup's dewy organ between his lips, drawing a hiss from the boy. He quickly swiped a few drops of semen from the tip, then released, making Hiccup sigh.

Hiccup lay still while Jack produced a handkerchief and wiped his belly.

"Thank you, Jack," Hiccup whispered, sitting up and cupping Jack's cheek with one hand. He gave Jack a peck on the lips. "Should I do you?"

"That's up to you, kiddo," Jack breathed, his face impassive.

"I want to," Hiccup answered, blinking slowly.

"Then that's what we'll do," Jack replied. A few moments of silence passed.

"Lay back on the pillow, please?" Hiccup finally said, and Jack nodded and pulled himself across the bed, rolling over to lay as instructed. He opened his pants, and pushed them and his underwear beneath his bottom. Hiccup helped pull the tight trousers down his thighs, then took over, hauling them past Jack's feet and setting them aside. 

Hiccup gazed between Jack's legs. It was a little bit intimidating. But he was intensely curious, and wanted to see if he could do to Jack what Jack had just done to him. 

"You don't have to, buddy," Jack suddenly said, misinterpreting Hiccup's hesitation.

"No, I want to, really!" Hiccup insisted, scooting forward and putting his hands on Jack's waist. "I just..."

"It's pretty hard to mess it up," Jack chuckled. "Just be careful with your teeth."

"Okay," Hiccup said. He pushed his legs out, and lay on his belly between Jack's legs. He took Jack's member in his hand, and began to stroke it. It swelled, and grew warm and hard in his palm. Hiccup admired how powerful it appeared, when at it's full potential. "Here I go..."

Hiccup kissed the soft folds of skin over the tip, flicking his tongue out. He looked up at Jack, and the older man nodded kindly. His eyes glittered. Hiccup looked down again, and took the head in his mouth, pressing it over his tongue. He slurped, tasting the musky flavor. It filled his mouth before he reached the root, and he returned to the head and released it to take a breath.

"That's it, buddy," Jack mumbled. "Through your nose."

Hiccup breathed in and out, and then returned to his task. He licked and sucked on the tip, and squeezed up and down with his hand on the base of the shaft. Jack made encouraging noises, and Hiccup grew bolder. But soon his jaw tired a little, and he disgorged and focused on licking around the head. He tried swirling his tongue a little around the foreskin, and Jack seemed to like that a lot. His hands gently held Hiccup's head, and pet his hair. It made Hiccup feel really comfortable. Jack lasted much longer than Hiccup had, but soon he snapped the boy out of his meditation.

"Ah, buddy," Jack moaned, "I'm coming. I'm going to cum!"

Hiccup stayed close and held on to Jack's organ as it swelled even tighter, then began to jump and flex. Hiccup watched with shocked wonder as it fired shot after shot of gooey fluid onto Jack's chest and belly. When it finally stopped, he carefully set the deflating flesh down, nostrils flaring and looked up at Jack's face. His eyes were still closed and his cheeks were red.

Hiccup crawled up beside him and lay on his side, resting his head on Jack's arm. Jack lazily opened his brown eyes and gazed at him warmly. Hiccup seemed a little dazed.

"Hey, buddy," Jack chuckled softly. He turned on his hip and touched Hiccup's cheek. "What are you thinking?"

"I feel kind of like..." Hiccup paused to consider his phrasing. "I feel like I finally got picked first for the team. And then scored the first point. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Jack signed, breathless. "Wow, Hiccup. Yeah, I think I understand perfectly." This boy wasn't like other kids.

"I feel like I'm actually a part of something, not just an add-on. I was _chosen_ for Team Sex, and I didn't fumble," Hiccup fixed Jack with a very direct stare. 

"That's great, Hic," Jack swallowed. "I'm really happy for you."

"I'm actually going to feel like I belong there, standing up with your groomsmen next week," Hiccup beamed.

"Good. Because you do," Jack replied sincerely. 

"Daddy says it's going to be the biggest party I've ever been to! There will be lots of food, and musicians, and dancing!"

"Yeah, that's what mine and Sophie's moms tell me," Jack said. It was traditional to leave the planning to the mothers. Hiccup's grin turned mischievous, and he glomped onto Jack, wrapping his arms and legs around him, smearing the now-cool fluid on his abdomen. "Eww, Hic. I'm all sticky!"

"That's okay!" Hiccup chirped into his ear, nuzzling his nose into Jack's hair. "Hey Jack, you feel that?"

"What?" Jack whispered back.

"I'm all stiff again," Hiccup giggled.

"Oh, _that_ ," Jack drawled, laughing along.

"I want to do it again. Do you want to?"

"You're the boss, kiddo," Jack nipped Hiccup's neck, tickling.

  


* * *

  


Jack sat with his head between his knees, as his father patted his back.

"Breathe, Jaxon," Stoick cajoled him.

"Yeah, Jack, don't chuck on your fancy clothes. Or mine," Hiccup joked.

Jack sat up straight, but he still looked a little green.

"Shit, what's wrong with me?" Jack swore, blotting his forehead with his sleeve.

"It's normal, son. My father had to _restrain_ me, on my wedding day, or I might have bolted," Bjorn assured his son, his warm expression turned faux suspicious. "Do I have to hold you down?"

"Hold my stomach down, maybe," Jack groaned. He pulled at his collar. "Is it hot in here? Like, _really_ hot?" 

"Look, Jack, you _do_ want to do this, right?" Stoick asked, shrugging off a cutting look from Bjorn. "Do you love her?"

"I do," Jack whined. "Sophie has become my best friend in such a short time," Jack looked up at Hiccup and waved for his hand. He pulled Hiccup into a one-armed embrace. "My _other_ best friend."

"Well, then!" Bjorn declared the matter decided.

"But do you want to _marry_ her?" Stoick put his hands on his hips. He shook his head at frantic gestures from Bjorn, standing behind Jack and out of his view.

"Yeah, of course. I mean. Shouldn't I?" Jack cast his pleading glance on Hiccup. The boy smiled brightly and nodded once. "I can't imagine a girl I'd rather marry!" Jack exclaimed. He took a deep breath, and expelled it. Then he jumped to his feet, making the other men take a step back.

"Let's do this!" he said, keeping his grip on Hiccup's hand and dragging the boy along with him. Stoick and Bjorn scrambled to follow.

The ceremony went off without further hitch, and many tears were shed. After the festivities, Hiccup was among the last few that remained with the bride and groom.

Jack and Sophie were both rather drunk at this point, having had to participate in many toasts. Hiccup led Jack to the privy, and made sure he was pointed in the right direction while he urinated. 

"You're a good kid, Hiccup," Jack slurred. "You know that?"

"That's what you keep telling me," Hiccup forced a cheerful tone. It wasn't really that hard. Jack was funny when he was drunk. "Come on, you're finished. Your wife is waiting."

"My wife," Jack beamed. "That's a pretty neat thing to be able to say. You need to have a wedding, Hic. They're a lot of fun. I've had the greatest time!"

"Yes, it was really swell," Hiccup lifted and cinched Jack's trousers. They sagged a bit. "Speaking of time, Ana seems to be in a hurry..."

Hiccup guided Jack back into the great hall, and he found Sophie and Ana sitting on a bench. Sophie slumped on Ana's shoulder, dozing. Jack plopped down on the other side of Sophie, and she woke up. She saw her husband and leaned on him instead. They started kissing.

Hiccup shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably. Ana had already looked kind of sour, and now she started to look like she might be sick. Or she had a mouth full of bitters.

"Great party, huh?" Hiccup filled the silence. It was something to listen to besides the slurping.

"Yes," Ana said tightly. 

"Um. I understand you were in charge of the decorations?" Hiccup prompted.

"That's right," Ana said shortly. Then, "Sophie, honey! The carriage is ready!"

Hiccup blinked. Ana was too loud, and didn't look directly at the bride and groom. But they came apart and Hiccup stepped forward to help them both stand. After a moment, Ana finally turned around and took Sophie's elbow from Hiccup. They heaved the couple into the back of the yak-drawn carriage and tipped the driver. 

"The chief's house is located conveniently near the great hall," Hiccup broke the silence again, "So I'm going to walk. But your place is kind of far, will you be-"

"I'll be fine," Ana snapped. Then she sighed and became some semblance of her usual friendly self again, hugging Hiccup. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day. A long few months. Years. Whatever. I'm walking, too. Thank you Hiccup."

Hiccup watched her stride down the road, then turned and went back into the hall to find his father.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup leaned over the bed, curling his arm around the big belly pressed against his cheek.

"I don't feel anything," Hiccup softly complained.

"Just wait a moment, Jamie won't relax for long," Sophrid assured him. She lay in the hospital bed, big as a whale. Hiccup had never seen such a difference in a pregnant woman. Most Viking women were big already.

Then he felt it. Her belly shifted under his cheek. He gasped, and turned his face toward her. Then stood up and twisted to look at Jack, the proud father. He smiled broadly and touched Hiccup's shoulder.

"I told you," Sophie said, clasping Hiccup's hand in hers.

"Have you ever felt this before, dad?" Hiccup asked, looking over Jack's shoulder at Stoick.

"Aye, a few times," Stoick nodded. Jack looked up at him fondly, and Hiccup watched them for a moment. Jack looked at his father the way he imagined he looked at Jack.

"His name is Jamie?" Hiccup flicked his gaze back and forth between the parents-to-be.

"Jamundr, Jamie for short," Jack confirmed.

"I had a brother called Jamie. But he died before I was born," Sophie explained, eyes shining. "Jaxon suggested that we name our son after his uncle."

"That's really cool," Hiccup enthused, laying both hands on Sophie's belly again.

"Well, boys, I think we should let the lady get her night's rest now," Stoick suggested. Sophie had experienced some spotting, and was under doctor's orders for bed rest. It was only five days until her due date. "Come along, Hiccup."

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay with Jack tonight, is that okay?" Hiccup raised his eyes to his father first. 

" _I've_ got no objection," Stoick responded. Hiccup looked up at Jack, who was looking at Sophie.

"Please don't stay here tonight, Jaxon," Sophie said gently. "I know you mean well, but I relax better when you're not hovering."

"Alright, if you say so," Jack raised his wife's hand to his lips. 

Stoick excused himself and left, passing through the curtain over the doorway.

"Sleep well, Sophrid," Hiccup said, giving her a little wave. "I love you. And you, Jamie!"

"That goes double for me," Jack rubbed his wife's belly and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Love you."

Hiccup held the curtain aside, and followed Jack through the doorway.

Back at the house Jack and Sophie shared, he and Hiccup sat at the table, snacking on hard rolls with molasses and sharing a cup of cream.

"I can't wait until the baby's here," Hiccup broke the companionable silence, brushing crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, me neither," Jack replied happily. He took a drink of cream, and licked it off of his lip. Hiccup made a gesture for the cup, and Jack reached across the table to pass it.

"So that's where the magic happened," Hiccup nodded his head toward the loft area where Jack and Sophie's bed was kept. He wagged his eyebrows and made more lingering contact with Jack's fingers than was necessary, as he took the cup.

Jack chuckled at the boy's come-on. He'd finally asked for all the details on how babies were made when Jack told him Sophie was pregnant. The boy had focused his questions on his own body until then, and had been shy when it came to asking about women. 

"Yeah, maybe. Or it could have been over there," Jack rolled his wrist toward the hearth. "Or right here on this table. Or someplace else entirely."

"Nice," Hiccup almost snorted his cream. "I bet that's a sight to see."

"There hasn't been much to see around here lately," Jack admitted with a shrug. Hiccup tilted his head in question, so he clarified "Sophie hasn't been in the mood lately, being so pregnant and all."

"That's too bad," Hiccup said. "Jack?"

"Yeah, buddy?" 

"When I said I bet it was a sight to see..." Hiccup began. "Well, I'd like to see it. Can I?"

"Uh," Jack took in Hiccup's direct stare and lusty curl to one corner of his mouth. He began to stiffen under the table. "Well, she's not here."

"But I can see you mount someone," Hiccup presented a casual air. "Me."

"Hic, we talked about this," Jack patiently explained. "Sponsors can't penetrate their kids with anything bigger than a finger until after they're thirteen years old. You've got another year to go. I know it seems like an arbitrary rule, but it seems less intrusive than calling your father in here to bend you over and measure you with calipers or something."

"Ugh," Hiccup shaded his eyes with one hand and regarded the heel of his roll. He suddenly wasn't hungry any more. When Hiccup had asked Jack what husbands and wives do when they don't want to risk pregnancy, Jack had told him about the alternative method. Then he confirmed that men could be made love to that way, too. The idea gave Hiccup a thrill that he really didn't understand, though Jack seemed to think it wasn't as big of a deal as Hiccup felt about it. Then Jack had revealed that there was a sweet spot through a male's rear opening, and Hiccup had asked him to demonstrate. 

Ever since the first time Jack put his finger in Hiccup and hit that button, it was something Hiccup always wanted while Jack was sucking on him.

"I've used three of my own fingers," Hiccup revealed, watching Jack's face for a reaction. He barely blinked.

"Well, you can do that, but I can't do it to you," Jack said, firmly.

"We don't have to tell my-" Hiccup gasped when Jack grasped his wrist.

"Don't, Hiccup," Jack's expression was very serious. "Don't ever lie, or withhold anything from your father about this. This is the most important thing about this tradition of ours. The rules must be followed. You tell your father everything, after every session, and you tell him truthfully. _I_ do. He compares our stories, and that's how you are protected. Okay?" 

"Yeah, I know," Hiccup went soft with chagrin. "I _do_. I _have_. I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, kiddo," Jack walked around the table, and Hiccup stayed on his stool, wrapping his arms around Jack's middle.

"So, how about the other way?" Hiccup said. He released Jack and looked up at him. "Can I mount you?"

"Yeah, buddy," Jack grinned. "You can do that."

"Whoah," Hiccup's voice shook. He stared off into space for a moment. "Awesome."

Soon, they were naked, kissing and touching on Jack's bed. Jack lay on top of Hiccup, then they rolled so Hiccup lay on top of him. They were both very hard, and had to pause for breath.

"Tell me what to do, Jack," Hiccup groaned, sitting up, astride Jack's thighs.

"Use your fingers first, to prepare me. With this," he snatched their cream cup from the corner of the bed. It had been drained, and now held a dollop of butter. Hiccup was familiar with this. He'd taken to using it when he was alone, as well as with Jack. 

Hiccup situated himself between Jack's legs, and while he scooped butter onto his fingers, Jack placed a pillow under his bottom, raising his hips. He raised his legs, and the angle of his hips exposed his opening to Hiccup. Desire surged through the boy as he took in the view.

"Ready?" Hiccup prompted his sponsor.

"Yeah, slick me and stretch me, bud," Jack's voice was vulnerable. It really turned Hiccup on. He put a finger inside Jack, slipping smoothly, thick with butter.

Hiccup pushed his finger in and out of Jack's entrance, and the older man sighed. Hiccup turned his hand and hooked his finger to poke Jack's button, the way he'd been taught to do to himself. Jack's hips rolled, and he moaned.

"You'll be more relaxed if you came, right?" Hiccup reasoned, using his other hand to smear butter on Jack's penis, then closed his hand around it.

"Yess," Jack hissed. Hiccup's hand twisted as it rose and fell along his shaft. He put a second finger inside Jack as he stroked his sponsor's organ.

The two-fronted assault brought Jack to orgasm quickly, and the first spurt reached his chin. Hiccup released him and wiped his hands on a towel. His own penis was leaking pre-cum. As he watched, a bead formed at the tip, then lazily ran down his shaft. When he looked from his penis to Jack, laying out in post-orgasmic bliss, presenting his ass like that... he knew he'd better get it in before it was too late. He wasn't very big, small compared to Jack. This would work.

"Jack, are you-?" Hiccup began.

"Yes!" Jack interrupted him. 

Hiccup's nostrils flared, and closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them, he put one hand on Jack's thigh, and used his other hand to angle his penis for entry. He pressed it against Jack's puckered skin, then pushed the head in. Both of them shuddered, then Hiccup shifted his weight and sank all the way in. The sensation left him delirious for a few moments, and when he opened his eyes he was face-to-face with Jack. The older man's breath on his face. 

Hiccup realized he was holding his own breath, then exhaled, and drew Jack's breath into his mouth. Their mouths hung open, and Jack leaned forward to capture Hiccup's lips in a kiss. Hiccup reactivated, and began slowly thrusting in and out. Jack's ring squeezed him tight, and his velvety walls polished Hiccup's solid flesh. He rocked his hips and made love to his best friend.

Hiccup wanted to cry when he felt his climax coming already, but then Jack folded his legs around him and hugged him with his arms, and when Hiccup started to come he couldn't possibly care. He emptied out into Jack. He came so much that he had the silly thought that if Jack wasn't holding him, he'd blow away like a leaf in the wind.

After they cleaned up and put out the candles, Hiccup lay against Jack's side in the dark.

"Thank you, Jack," Hiccup whispered.

"No problem, buddy," Jack kissed the top of his head. "It was my duty, and my pleasure." Jack felt Hiccup stiffen. "What's wrong?"

"Did you like that? Or did you just let me do it because it was your duty?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Hey, no!" Jack hugged Hiccup tighter. "To be honest; because it is my oath to be honest; it _is_ my duty to teach you and let you experience that. But I wanted to. I'll happily do it again." Jack was telling the truth. He'd asked Stoick to mount him, and he was glad he'd done it, and he'd waited until a few weeks before he was 16, but it only happened once. Which he was also thankful for. But at Hiccup's size, it was very nice. _Really_ , very nice.

"I liked it, too," Hiccup smirked in the dark.

"No kidding?" Jack scoffed.

"Promise," Hiccup's voice was barely detectable, and in seconds Jack sensed he was asleep.

Jack soon followed, and he dreamed of a young boy and a tiny baby. Their laughter was like wind chimes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold your breath, Jamie!" Hiccup cried, pinching the baby's nose, and bent his legs, dunking them briefly under water. When they came up, Jamie burst out laughing, and Hiccup joined him. 

Jack stood waist deep in the pool and watched as Cupcake cut through the water toward the boys, her thick elbows swinging back and forth over the surface.

"You're going to drown the baby, a few days after his first birthday?" she grumbled. She held her arms out, and Hiccup surrendered the baby to the 9-year-old girl. 

"You're pretty serious for a kid called Cupcake," Hiccup teased.

"That's rich, coming from you, _Hiccup_ ," the girl scowled.

"Well, but do you see _me_ frowning?" Hiccup hooked his fingers in his mouth and made a funny face. Jamie squealed, and even Cupcake broke into a smile. She caught herself, then nodded curtly, holding the baby high and walking back to Sophie and Ana, who were sunbathing on the grass. It was a rare warm day in the cove.

"She's very protective of Jamie," Jack said, splashing up to Hiccup and putting an arm around his shoulder. He watched his wife take their baby from the girl. Sophie had become Cupcake's sponsor just after giving birth, and the girl was around a lot these days. So was Ana. It was suddenly crowded at his house.

"That's good," Hiccup nodded. He was pleased that the little boy he loved had so many people taking care of him. 

"Jaxon," Sophie called, handing the baby to Ana while she folded a robe around herself. "We shouldn't stay any longer. Jamie will catch a chill."

"Hold on a minute, okay, buddy?" Jack said, touching Hiccup's shoulder. The boy smiled and nodded, and Jack slogged through the water toward shore, in long lumbering strides. He rose, naked, out of the water and when he reached his wife and son he held one hand out to Jamie while he kissed Sophie, and the baby curled his fist around Jack's thumb.

"You need to stay behind?" Sophie asked, as Jack nuzzled into her neck, tickling her.

"Would you mind? I've been so busy, and he's been so patient. He turned thirteen weeks ago, and I haven't been able to get away for alone time. He's too kind to complain, but he's been looking forward to it for years..." Jack smirked.

"Oh, he wants to-" Sophie's eyebrows went up. "Okay, Cupcake and I have got this, you can take care of your other charge, tonight. It won't be long before mine starts needing more of my time." Sophie moved the baby to her hip and aimed her back toward Jaxon. "Go ahead and take the, uh-"

"The-?" Jaxon dithered, "Oh, right! You won't miss it?" he asked, digging around in the diaper bag and pulling out a small glass bottle.

"We have more at home," Sophie's fingers slipped into Jack's hair, and down his cheek, along the bristly jawline where he now wore very short chinstrap beard. He regarded the bottle with a serious expression. "Don't hurt him," his wife chuckled, giving his thigh a playful slap. Jack gulped and closed his eyes, blushing. When he looked up she was already walking away. She waved, urging their son to wave, too. His fat little fingers flexed and he burbled as the two of them walked away, Cupcake falling in beside them.

Jack blushed, his face and cheeks warming. A heavier cock bounced on his thighs as he returned to the water in a few bounds. Bottle in hand, he swam back out to Hiccup. The boy sat on a moss-covered stone near the other side of the small pool, looking up at the clouds.

When Jack levered himself out of the water and sat next to the nude boy, Hiccup turned to smile at Jack. His green eyes sparkled, and so did skin dappled with freckles and beaded with droplets of water which caught the sun. Hiccup leaned into him, and his skin was cool. Jack put the bottle on the moss and looped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder. 

"I'm thirteen now," Hiccup wasted no time, and Jack snorted a brief laugh. "So you can't say no anymore, can you?" the boy continued, turning his face to look up at his sponsor, and smile broadly.

"No, if you want it, now you will have it," Jack confirmed, nodding. His fingers touched Hiccup's chin as the boy leaned in to kiss. Their lips explored for a few moments, and when they paused to breathe Jack asked "Do you want to talk about it? Do you have any questions?"

"Hell, no," Hiccup declared, leaning against Jack, turning one leg over his and pushing one hand up Jack's thigh until it cupped his cock and balls. Jack's breath came out in a rush, and he allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. Hiccup crawled over him. The boy was rock hard, and the press of his hardness brought Jack to rigidity in no time. Then Hiccup was straddling him, and maneuvering Jack's cock for entry, so Jack had to roll him aside. 

"No, no, kiddo! Not so fast," Jack laughed, laying Hiccup beside him, grappling with spindly adolescent arms and legs. Hiccup scowled deeply. "Trust me, you're not ready yet. One step at a time. We've done this before, the other way around. You know about this." 

"I've been waiting so long!" Hiccup whined.

"Even so, this is your first time and I'm not going to have to explain to your father why I let you bleed," Jack said firmly. "Come back into the water, and I'll clean you up and show you a really nice way to get ready to receive me. You'll like it."

"Really? Okay," Hiccup assented as Jack slipped off the moss and back into the shallow water, then pulled Hiccup in by his legs. Hiccup yelped, and went under, coming up laughing and grappling with the older man. Jack's hands began to explore the mounds of Hiccup's ass as he pulled him close. The boy wrapped his arms around him and melted into his embrace.

Jack's fingers dipped into the crevice, just under the surface of the water. The tips brushed Hiccup's opening and he gasped sharply, face pressed into Jack's chest. Just a few hairs were in the center, now, and they tickled Hiccup's eyelids. Jack's fingers explored his rim, and one carefully pressed inside, sinking to the first knuckle and resting there. Then it flexed a few strokes, and sunk deeper. Hiccup wriggled in his embrace and pushed back, so the first finger was joined by a second. 

They drove deep, then all the way out. Then in again, scissoring open and admitting some water. Jack cleaned his young student's passage, making it fresh enough for what came next. 

"Now turn and lay against the rock, okay, buddy?" Jack's voice had grown husky. His cock throbbed against Hiccup's belly and the boy nodded under his chin, before leaning back and looking up into his face. Both had flushed expressions of naked lust. Hiccup pushed away and turned around. He stepped closer to the rock, and leaned over it. The moss-covered surface was plush against his face and chest, and his hot cock pressed against the cool moss, making him sigh and twitch. His toes dug into the sand at the base, and the water rose to the top of his thighs, lapping at his balls when Jack came close. His hands landed on Hiccup's hips, and he arched his back in response, dragging his dick on the wet moss. His pulse beat in his asshole, where Jack's fingers had teased it to swollen, sensitive life.

Then Jack's face was between his buttocks, and Hiccup squealed. Jack's hot tongue was on his hole, shocking after the coolness of the water. The tongue rolled, soft and slippery, over his puckered skin and Hiccup couldn't contain his shock. 

"W- what are you doing?!" he stammered.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Jack's breath rolled over Hiccup's hyper-sensitive skin like it was gossamer silk.

"N- no... It _definitely_ doesn't hurt," Hiccup sighed.

"This will get you ready. There won't be any pain, your first time, if I soften you up this way, buddy," Jack breathed against his asshole. "I never want to hurt you, Hiccup. May I make you soft and and welcoming?"

"Y- yes," Hiccup whispered. "Please. Thank you."

Jack rooted deeper, spreading Hiccup open. Long laps slathered Hiccup's crack, and his tongue opened the boy, driving inside and flicking his guts, hooking like a finger and pulling at the ring of muscle. Hiccup writhed and groaned. His weight pressed his cock into the moss, and he began to leak. Fluid filled his foreskin and pleasure pulsated down his shaft and into his bottom. His whole body felt loose.

Then Jack's face was gone. His hands were on Hiccup's hips and his tongue flicked the rim of Hiccup's ear. 

"How do you want it?" Jack's raspy voice was in his ear.

"Hunhh?" Hiccup groaned.

"Like this? On your belly? Or do want to face me? Look into my eyes?" Jack breathed. One of his hands glided up Hiccup's ribs, then over his arms. Hiccup opened his eyes, and through blurry vision he saw Jack's hand close on the bottle of oil.

"I like this," Hiccup panted. "I like your weight. Just please hurry," he begged. What he didn't say was that his heart was pounding so hard, his stomach fluttering so violently with a thousand butterflies that he didn't think he could stand it if he looked into Jack's eyes. He thought his heart might explode, or he would throw up, or both. He was overcome by a desperate, burning love. He needed Jack to lance it, pierce deep and relieve the pressure. Drain him.

"Okay, buddy," Jack cooed. He pulled out the small cork with his teeth, and poured out the contents into his palm. The oil puddled into his palm, and he applied it to his cock. His fist slipped up and down the shaft, giving it a slick, shiny coating. He leaned over Hiccup and kissed the back of the boy's neck and his shoulder, while he set down the empty bottle and ran his anointed hand up and down the boy's cleft a few times, before piercing it with one finger, then two. Hiccup's hole was plush, and yielded easily, taking a coat of oil.

"Oh gods, Jack," Hiccup squeaked when he felt the head of his sponsor's cock against his entrance. He reflexively squeezed, and the pucker tightened and released, giving the older man's organ a warm kiss hello. Jack groaned deep in his throat, almost growled, at the sweet invitation. 

"Are you ready, Hic? Push now, don't tense. Bear down, and don't squeeze. Can you do that?" Jack directed.

"Yes, please, Jack," Hiccup sighed. "Please, now."

Hiccup's puffy hole subtly bulged as the boy pushed, and it didn't draw back up again. So Jack pressed, and it parted smoothly. He sank inside, and Hiccup grunted. The ring gently fluttered, snug but soft around the rim of Jack's fat head. 

"Relax, buddy. You're doing so good, Hic. I love you. Relax, now," Jack chanted gently.

"Love you, Jack," Hiccup's signed into the moss, his face slack and hot. His opening was hot, too. Warm waves lapped through his limbs, and he gave himself completely to his teacher, his lover. "Love you. Please, Jack."

Jack could see Hiccup's face in profile. The love, the surrender, almost embarrassed him. But it energized him, too. Assured him. He wasn't going to hurt the boy. Not ever. This was sacred. This was good. He meant something to this boy, something deep and pure. And Hiccup was a part of his heart, too. Equal to but different from Sophie and Jamie. Jack's heart was four-chambered, and the four of them made it whole. 

Jack's fingers tightened on the boy's slight hips, and he sank in, deeper and deeper, until their bones ground together and he could go no further. Their groans rose in unison, harmonizing until they broke and Jack was laying over the boy, their cheeks together. The whiskers on the man's chin scraped the boy's shoulder, and the ones in his groin scraped his ass. Hiccup panted and his breath hitched.

"You okay, buddy?" Jack whispered.

"Un-huhn," the boy sighed. "It doesn't hurt, Jack. It's so good. So good..." he moaned. Jack was so deep. His hardness throbbed in Hiccup's core, and his pulse beat in his own cock, in rhythm with the throb in his rear chamber.

"I'm going to move now, buddy. Okay?" Jack groaned.

"Please, Jack. Fuck me," Hiccup's voice came back, stronger than it had been since before he was splayed on the rock. If possible, it made Jack even harder, and a blush crept from his cheeks down his shoulders and chest. His little Hiccup was growing up. He wasn't a kid any more. He was becoming a man, learning about what all of that meant. Thanks to Jack. A surge of pride drove him into action. He stood up straight, and slowly withdrew his cock from within the boy. The _young man_. Hiccup's ring flexed a little, squeezing him until the rim of Jack's cock bumped up against it, still inside. 

Hiccup twisted and looked over his shoulder. He made eye contact with Jack and nodded, licking his lips. Jack pushed in again, and Hiccup's eyes fluttered shut. When Jack withdrew again, Hiccup hooked his toes for purchase in the sand and locked his knees, raising his rump into Jack's hips and impaling himself on the long shaft. His skinny thighs quivered, but he stayed up, leaning on his elbows, as Jack quickened his pace.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/w3IXYBR.jpg)

  


Jack swung his hips, fucking Hiccup, but not fast and hard. Not slapping against his bottom. Steady and strong. Hiccup trembled under his grip, and his moans rose in pitch until he was crying out.

The heat built in Hiccup's center until it exploded through his shaft, and he shot streamers of cum into the water, and on the moss. Jack reached around him and touched his cock, finding it sticky.

"Did you come?" Jack marveled. 

"Ye-ess. I came really hard, Jack," he quavered. He felt dizzy, and he slumped on the rock. Jack settled him down onto the moss and lay on top of him. That weight. It made Hiccup feel so safe.

Jack lay on the boy and ground into his behind. Sheathed deep, thrusting shallow. It was really comfortable. The contact made his heart thud. 

"I think I can last. Do you want me to last? Or are you finished?" Jack breathed into Hiccup's hair. wet strands clung to his cheeks.

"Hold me, Jack," Hiccup sighed. "Don't let go."

So Jack fucked him slow. The sun went low and the orange light was beautiful on their skin and on the water. On their hands, linked together with Jack's curled between Hiccup's splayed fingers. Jack pushed one arm under the boy's narrow chest and held his shoulders against his own chest while he pumped slowly. They continued for a fairly long while, Jack breathing evenly and concentrating on careful delay. Eventually the boy began to squirm and wail once more, and Jack knew Hiccup came again, his dick pressed into the moss, slipping under the motion of Jack's hips. 

"I'm going to finish soon, buddy," Jack's lips tickled Hiccup's neck.

"Come inside me, please. I want to feel it, Jack," Hiccup murmured.

And Jack gave one final thrust and let go. His balls tightened and ached, emptying into the boy. Semen swirled around his cock and made squelching noises, frothing around the opening and coating the boy's nuts. Hiccup moaned with him.

Hiccup could feel it. Jack releasing inside of him. It was so silky. Hiccup grunted and groaned along, but he didn't come again. He was quite spent, but this sensation was so thrilling. Jack's essence passing into him. A gift, and a bond. Like blood brothers, they were cum brothers. Jack had taken his seed years ago, but now the ceremony was complete. 

When Jack got off of him and Hiccup turned over, Jack kissed him so tenderly. They'd kissed so many times before, but it felt different to Hiccup now. 

They bathed for awhile, washing the sweat and other fluids from their bodies. But without the playfulness they had before, they were so worn out and sluggish. Hiccup moved as if in a dream, as they walked out of the water, and dressed. He'd gone thirteen years without Jack inside of him, but now that he'd felt Jack go so deep within, that lack of fullness made him feel oddly empty. 

When Jack took Hiccup home, the boy didn't want his sponsor to leave. The thought of Jack going back to his family, to Sophie, felt... bad. For the first time, he had bad thoughts about Sophie. He felt... Jealous.

"Shit," Hiccup muttered under his breath as he opened the door to his father's house and watched Jack walk down the road and fade into the shadows.

  


* * *

  


That night, Hiccup dutifully reported to his father that he'd been with Jack. And that they'd taken the next step. But for the first time, he lied to his dad. He told the truth that he'd wanted it, and his father had already known that he'd been looking forward to it so. He told Stoick that it hadn't hurt, and Jack had taken care of him every step of the way. He asked for permission, everything he did. He told his dad he enjoyed it. But he didn't tell him how much. And he he told him he wasn't sure he wanted it to happen again, but he didn't tell him why.

Hiccup wasn't sure he wanted it to happen again, because he loved it too much. He loved Jack too much. He was encouraged to love Jack, but not like this. This felt different. This wasn't the way Jack had loved Stoick. This wasn't the way Hiccup used to love Jack. This was like the way Jack loved Sophrid. 

Jack loved Sophie. He loved her _this_ way. He _didn't_ love Hiccup this way. Hiccup wasn't _supposed_ to love Jack this way.

This was a problem. Jack was Hiccup's teacher. He had a wife, a son. Hiccup was expected to do the same, in time. But when he thought about having a wife, it made him feel a little sick. Suddenly, the fact that Jack had a wife made him feel sick. Which made Hiccup feel guilty. But he pasted on a fake smile, and let his father think he was ambivalent about the sex because it hadn't rocked his world. But it had _broken his world apart_. It would break _Jack's_ world apart, if Hiccup got what he wanted. He couldn't tell Jack. He couldn't tell his father. Hiccup had gone and broken the system by falling in love with his sponsor. 

"What the hell am I going to do?" Hiccup mumbled to the ceiling as he lay in bed that night. His bottom still ached, and so did his heart. Feeling a distinct Jack-shaped void.

  


* * *

  


Jack saw less of Hiccup than ever, over the following year. The boy said he thought he'd learned all that he needed to know, for now. Tradition said Jack must stay available until the boy was sixteen but Hiccup blithely said that he thought he might not ask for another session.

If Jack was honest, it hurt his feelings a little. They'd had such a good time, at the cove. Hiccup swore Jack didn't hurt him, and that he didn't regret they'd taken that step. He just said that he didn't feel like doing it again. Jack missed his young charge's touch, but it was completely inappropriate for him to share that with the boy. This never was and never could be about his own satisfaction. He was forbidden from initiating, or putting any kind of pressure on his student. 

When Jack asked Hiccup if he was masturbating, Hiccup said that he was. He wasn't relieving himself any less, he was just doing it by himself. When Jack asked if Hiccup was seeing a girl, which was strictly forbidden, the boy laughed. Jack's disappointment at being left out shamed him, and he stamped it down. He told Stoick that Hiccup wasn't coming to him for relief any more, and when Stoick asked him if there was a problem, if Jack thought Hiccup was distressed or if there was a girl, Jack could only answer that he didn't think so, because Hiccup told him he wasn't. Thankfully he didn't ask if Jack was distressed, because then Jack might have lied. 

Jack missed spending time with Hiccup a lot more than he missed their sessions, though. His little buddy spent all of his time drawing and forging things. And withdrawing from everyone. But when Jack _did_ see him, Hiccup always insisted everything was okay.

And Jack had a family. He put his energies there, and let Hiccup have his space. 

  


* * *

  


Then came the Night Fury. And the Red Death.

Hiccup's self-isolation and anxiety over his attraction to men, to Jack, drive him to an obsession with making his father proud of his accomplishments as a warrior. As a dragon killer.

But when he downed a Night Fury, the most feared of beasts... he looked into the creature's eyes and saw _himself_. He learned that he was an even bigger misfit that he had ever feared. He was the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon.

Instead he made friends with it. He gave it a name, Toothless, and the dragon became his new best friend. And Hiccup did the impossible. He tamed other dragons. Together, he and Toothless defeated their Alpha. It cost him a limb, but he won his father's admiration. He got a best friend, a dragon soulmate. He changed life on Berk forever, for the better.

It took the pressure off of what he needed from Jack. It took the pressure off on what Hiccup needed to do in order to distinguish himself, since he no longer believed a wife and an heir was going to come.

In his delirious new happiness, he opened his arms to Jack again. They started going fishing again. When they would meet or part, the hugs that had cooled over the past year grew warm again.

The new, bolder Hiccup kissed Jack. And then their trousers were around their ankles and their cum was on each others' bellies. And then Hiccup was on his back on the moss-covered rock again, with his legs around Jack, looking into his eyes as they joined. The fear was back again. But now Hiccup was hooked. He didn't care. He arrogantly resolved to make a habit of achieving the impossible.

Let tomorrow worry about itself. For now, Hiccup was going to live for today.

  


* * *

  


"I tried to get him to invite Astrid, but he wouldn't!" Stoick's mug clattered onto the table with "mock" outrage. "The boy's in denial about coming of age, if you ask me."

Hiccup's ears burned, and he looked around the table. Beside him was Jamie, now almost 4 years old. He was happily gnawing on a comically large mutton bone. On the other side of the boy was Jack, smiling, his eyes sliding between his son and Stoick, then his smile dropped a little when he saw Hiccup's expression. The boy glared at his dad, sitting at the end of the table. Across from them was Sophie, with Ana on one side and Cupcake on the other. The 12-year-old girl was now almost as tall as Hiccup.

"Dad..." Hiccup said sternly.

"I'm only saying!" Stoick boomed and shrugged. Even passive, he was aggressive

"I was almost twenty when I married," Jack came to Hiccup's defense. The teenager gestured to him appreciatively, making a face at his father. 

"I surely hope you're not going to wait _that_ long to make me a grandfather!" Stoick complained.

"Ana's thirty and she hasn't-!" Hiccup cut off his reply, watching Ana's knuckles go white as she gripped her knife. Sophie winced and touched her friend's bulging arm lightly. Ana kept her eyes on her plate, and Cupcake's eyes flicked back and forth between them. "I'm sorry..." Hiccup mumbled, truly regretful for throwing her under the cart.

"Aren't you _more_ overdue for a wedding than _Hiccup_ is, sir?" Jack came to Hiccup's rescue again, and hid behind his mug while the chief glowered at him. Of everyone at the table, Jack could get away with such cheek.

"The time's right when the time's right..." Stoick muttered, before a forkful of food disappeared into his beard. 

" _Exactly_ ," Hiccup punctuated the sudden silence.

Ana declared that she was leaving, first. Before the dishes were even cleared. Sophie went after her, making apologies, and Cupcake followed. Hiccup and Jack cleaned up, with Jamie trying to help but mostly slowing them down, and finally going to sit at Stoick's knee while he smoked a pipe by the fire. 

"Do you want to get some air?" Jack suggested, drying his hands and handing Hiccup the towel. 

The two of them sat behind the house, looking over the sea to the setting sun, with Toothless warming their backs. 

"I've only got one foot left, but I still stick it in my mouth with Ana. Will you apologize for me? _Again_?" Hiccup groaned.

"It's not just you, she's getting more testy all the time, with anyone except Sophie, but especially me," Jack demurred. "You getting along with your father?"

"Yeah, I mean, as well as ever," Hiccup said. "He's kind of annoying, though. About, you know." 

"I " _do_ know," Jack assured him. "He was trying to marry me off before I was graduated, too. He was telling me to get married and asking me to be your sponsor the last day we were together."

"The last day you were-? Oh, the last time you had sex?" Hiccup realized.

"Yeah. Before his belt was buckled," Jack snorted. "Your dad's not much for patience." 

Hiccup was silent for awhile. Long enough for Jack to open his mouth to ask him what was wrong, but then the younger man spoke.

"So that was a firm thing, then?" Hiccup said, staring out at the sea. "You turned sixteen and that was it? The sex was over, and you never touched each other that way again, not even once?"

"Yeah," Jack said, his brow furrowing as he looked into Hiccup's unfocused eyes. "The afternoon before my birthday. Why?"

"It was that easy? To just _turn that off_?" Hiccup's voice was getting lower, and Jack had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah, I mean. It's not like I was _glad_ for it to end, but I wasn't unhappy either. That's the way it's supposed to work," Jack shrugged. Hiccup was silent again for a long time. "I still see him all the time. He'll always be my chief, and my friend. And my former sponsor. That was never what our relationship was about. When your apprenticeship with Gobber is over, you're not going to work for him again. You'll have learned everything you need to learn. You'll be chief one day, and-"

"So after next week, it's just _over_?" Hiccup interrupted. He turned to face Jack, and his eyes were angry.

"It's not _over_. I just _said_ , we're going to be friends forever, Hic-"

"But we're not going to make love again. You'll just _snuff that out_ , like a candle?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, do we do that? _Make love_?" Jack's heart started to hammer in his chest.

"I _love you_. Don't you love me? I don't believe you don't love me!" Hiccup ranted.

"Hiccup, please, keep your voice down-" Jack flinched and Hiccup shrugged off his hands. "Of course I love you, I always will. _Forever_ , buddy! But I'm not-"

"I am _in_ love with you," Hiccup lunged back, grabbing Jack's arms now. "I'm _in love with you_ , and I don't want anything to change. Do you? _Do you really_?" 

"It's not a matter of what I _want_ , it's just not _how things are done_ ," Jack stood, prying Hiccup's hands off. He looked at the house. Stoick and Jamie were going to hear. Jack's fear of failure to be a good sponsor was crushing down on him. The pain in Hiccup's face was breaking his heart.

" _Fuck tradition_ ," Hiccup spat. "I made peace with the dragons. Together, we can _change_ this."

"I don't _want_ to, Hiccup!"

Hiccup recoiled as is slapped. Tears began to slip down his face.

"It's not because... I have a _wife, damn it! And a son!_ And a chief! What am I supposed to say to them? This isn't how it's done, Hiccup! Sponsorship isn't an _affair_! I'm _married_!" Jack pleaded, "Please understand."

Hiccup sagged back onto the bench and put his face in his hands. He wept completely silently, his shoulders shaking. Jack settled down next to him.

"Hiccup," Jack choked. "I've failed you so bad, but we'll talk to your father. We'll _fix_ this. We'll... help you. This isn't the first time a student has had trouble disengaging, you'll... you'll get over it."

Hiccup abruptly sat up again, and wiped his blank face with his sleeve. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything," suddenly, he was in Jack's lap, his mouth mashed against Jack's. The older man froze. "It's okay. But lets see each other every day for the next week okay? Go out with a bang."

When Hiccup tried to kiss Jack again, he was stopped. Jack stood, gently brushing Hiccup to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. Now that I _know_ this has gone so wrong, I can't continue. Not if this isn't a sponsorship relationship," Jack explained. His throat was so dry. His heart was so fast. Hiccup's face...

" _No, please_ ," Hiccup was crying again. "I didn't mean it, it was a joke." Jack pulled him into his arms, and Hiccup struggled for a moment before going still. Jack held him tight, as Hiccup stood on his toes and tucked his chin over his shoulder and sniffled.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bzAGhHo.jpg)

  


"I'm _so sorry_ ," Jack said. "This is _my_ fault, you were my responsibility. I'm not going anywhere, Hiccup. Not ever. _I'm going to help you_. But that part's over. Okay?"

Jack stepped back, his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. It was like he was eight years old again, and Jack hated himself so much for fucking this up so badly. Hiccup just pressed his lips together and shook his head, unable to speak.

"We'll talk to Stoick tomorrow. I have to take Jamie home. Can you wait to tell your father until tomorrow? We should do it together," Jack murmured. Hiccup nodded, his eyes still streaming. Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, buddy."

Jack put on a brave face and went back into the house to collect his son. Stoick was dozing in the chair, with Jamie asleep on his belly, his little fists curled into the chief's bristly beard. Jack disentangled them and the big man stirred, but was too bleary to notice Jack's energy was so sour. Carrying Jamie, Jack excused himself and was out the door before the anxiety rolling off of him was too much for his son, and Jamie started to cry. 

"It's okay, buddy," Jack cooed, patting his son's back. "Daddy's just tired. Don't cry. We're going home."

  


* * *

  


Jamie was drowsy by the time they walked through the door, and Nipper wound around his feet and was crawling up the leg of his trousers before Sophie greeted him. 

"What's the matter?" Sophie mouthed, not speaking, when she saw Jaxon's distress.

"Meet me outside," Jack mouthed back, handing Jamie over so she could put the boy to bed, and gathering his dragon into his vacant arms.

Jack ducked back out, and he lay across a bench and patted Nipper. The Terrible Terror licked at his salty face. Jack closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, he felt a warm hand stroking his hair. He raised his head and shoulders so Sophie could sit and hold his head in her lap. She stroked his hair in silence for a few long moments, before he began to cry. 

"Talk to me, Jaxon," she coaxed, after he went silent again. 

"I did something bad, Soph," Jack sniffled. Sophie's fingertip turned lazy circles on his temple. "Hiccup's fallen in love with me."

Sophie's hand stopped moving, then resumed. "Why do you say that you did something bad?"

"He's my responsibility," Jack groaned. "I'm supposed to guard the boundaries, and steer him to where he needs to go. I'm supposed to teach him, and let him go. Not... ensnare him."

"Once in awhile..." Sophie paused, "Someone's just like that. Prefers the same sex in a serious way. A lifelong way," Sophie's quavering voice made Jack squint up at her.

"Yeah," he answered carefully. "I haven't met anyone, but I've heard of it. It's _not good_ to refuse to grow up. To not start a family. It should be avoided. Every adult I know has been a sponsor, and graduated their charge successfully. But I blew it. He told me he doesn't want it to end. He asked me to have an affair!"

"Hmm. Did you ever steer him? Use him?" Sophie continued.

"Gods, no! _Never_!" Jack's face pinched. 

"Did you lie to him, or his father?" Sophie asked.

"No," Jack's response wasn't as fast or as vehement.

Sophie took a deep breath, "Did you let him lie to you?"

Tears prickled Jack's eyes again, and he covered his face in misery.

"I think I did, Soph," he sobbed. "I wasn't _sure_ but I thought so. Years ago, I suspected. _I didn't tell Stoick_. I failed _him_ , Sophie, and now I've broken Hiccup's heart. I didn't turn him in the right direction. I..."

Jack dissolved for awhile, and Sophie waited. 

"Jaxon," Sophie stroked his damp face, leaning close until his eyes met hers. "If we're going to fix this, you have to tell the truth to me now. Understand?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded.

"Are you in love with him, too?"

"Gods, Sophie! How could I-? I have a family!"

"That's not what I asked," tears welled up in her eyes, too. "Do _you_ want to graduate him? Will _you_ be happy when he gets married? How's _your_ heart?"

"I love you, Sophie, I _swear_. I love Jamie more than _anything_ ," Jack wailed. "I can't be happy without _my family_. Hiccup's always been part of my family, he'll _stay_ part of my family. I won't stop loving him, and I want to love his children."

"Jaxon, Jack," Sophie whispered, kissing his forehead. "You have to answer the question."

A strangled groan rattled Jack's throat. 

"Yes. I'm in love with Hiccup, yes. _I am._ I don't _want_ anything to change, either," Jack breathed hard. He thought his head might split open under the pressure. Sophie closed her eyes and put a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Sophie. I deserve whatever you want to do to me."

Sophie shook her head rapidly, and strands of her hair clung to her damp face. But when she opened her eyes, they were bright. And when her hand dropped away, falling gently onto his chest, she was _smiling_. Then she laughed, a barking, hysterical sound. Jack sat upright and swung his legs around, falling to one knee in front of her. Nipper hissed.

"Sophie, what-?" Jack stammered.

"We're going to be okay, Jack," Sophie exhaled a long breath, taking his hand. "You don't know relieved I am, because I was trying to find the courage to break _your_ heart. But now-!"

"I don't understand," Jack flatly replied.

"Jaxon, I'm in love with Ana!" Sophie declared. Her voice was clear and strong.

Jack felt dizzy. "What? When-?"

"Since _always_ ," Sophie unburdened herself. "She begged me not to marry you. We tried to be friends. All these years, trying to fight it, I stayed faithful. But I was weak, _last night_. We fought, and ended up making love. And tonight we fought again. I was waiting for you, trying to figure out how to tell _you_ that I was in love with Ana. Just to find you confessing the same thing to me, first!"

"Wow," Jack's face flipped through a catalog of emotions, and Sophie fell into his chest, putting her arms around him. "Wow."

They held each others' hands and talked for long enough that Nipper slipped away, back into the house.

When they finally went to bed, they fell asleep in each others' arms. Nothing more. And they slept peacefully.

  


* * *

  


Jack knocked on Hiccup's door before he and his father left home the next morning. They sat Hiccup's father at the table, and Jack bravely explained the situation. Stoick was troubled, but more concerned than angry. 

But when Hiccup learned the news about Sophie and Ana, he was completely blindsided. When Jack told his father that he intended to separate from his wife and make a home with Hiccup instead, now Stoick _was_ angry. He glowered while Hiccup threw himself at Jack and they wept together.

Stoick wound up excusing himself in a huff, when his complaints and accusations met their unified resolve to be together.

Jack explained that Sophie was talking to Ana right now, but he and Sophie had agreed that if Ana was as welcoming as expected, Sophie would be moving in to live with her. And Hiccup was invited to live with Jack. The former husband and wife would remain the best of friends, but stop using each other to hide from their true selves. They would share custody of Jamie. He would stay with his mothers for three days, and then with his fathers for three days, and so on. Everyone could be happy. The rest of their families would come around, when they saw how Jamie could be raised by four loving parents. 

"So what do you say, Hic?" Jack smiled. "Will you marry me and be the father of my son?"

"Jack," Hiccup's voice cracked. He slung his leg over Jack's lap and sat down, kissing him deeply. "Of course, if that's what you want, buddy."

Jack laughed and covered his lover's mischievous grin with kisses.

After their trousers hit the floor, they did what Jack wanted. Hiccup had to admit, his husband had some pretty good ideas saved up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished at last! I hope it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave comments and kudos if you did, feedback means a lot to me. Thanks!


End file.
